falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shockers
One of the more famous (and in many cases infamous) mercenary groups in The Gate, The Shockers are a band of former raiders who turned a new leaf after hearing of the city contract. Since the arrival of Doc Ellison's Cybernetics they have become obsessed with 'upgrades' and reckless in combat. History The Shockers were originally founded as the Skeks, naming themselves after the predatory cat of Kentucky. The Skeks were living near New Memphis at first, but would be driven off after a skirmish with the city militia. They followed the river south living off of Rafters for a time, until they arrived in Louisiana in 2255. They would run afoul of Swamper parties and the wildlife several times before they arrived at Baton Rouge. Here they were greeted by General Haddock's Army, who ordered them away from the city. The Skeks wisely obeyed and went around, traversing the swamp and they headed into The Royaume. They would trouble Houma briefly before the grenadrie drove them into the swamps, where they were forced to contend with the natives. It would be this period that solidified the raiders' hatred of mutants, being constantly harassed and attacked by the swampers as they tried to head east. They would finally cross into Mississippi in early January 2256. The Skeks only consisted of ten members at this point, all of whom were ragged, bloody and under-equipped, but they soon found their luck turning. They would find a supply wagon heading north and jumped it, eating well for the first time in weeks. From here they would move north with the highway. They navigated around the Klansmen Confederacy, seeing them as a whole other brand of crazy. They still manage to pick a few caravans and recruit a few of the Klan's enemies, providing a much-needed boost to their numbers. They would continue north, eventually coming near Columbus Gate in October of 2256. Here they would manage to take advantage of the city's caravans and conflict with the Brethren of the Shroud. They would target caravans at leisure, leaving signs of the Brethren behind, and using the spoils to buy better arms and armor. The mutants wouldn't be immune from their raids either, losing supplies almost as often as the humans. The Skeks would flourish for a time, living the high life with their spoils, attracting recruits with their stories and boasts, and generally overlooked by either faction. This would change in early 2258 when a band of Hillfolk launched a surprise attack on the raider's camp, setting fire to most of it in the process. A dozen raiders managed to escape and rally, and they would follow the Hillfolk back to their camp in a small cave, and waited. After several hours they began to gather stones to block the mouth of the cave, before tossing in several Molotov Cocktails. After the mutants had burned the raiders opened the cave, but found little loot. They decided to take heads instead, turning them in for supplies inside the gate. They would disappear for a time after this, some say looking for greener pastures, other say for recruits, a fringe few even think they were looking for the fabled treasure hoard of Matthias Dugan. In any case, the Skeks would return in October of 2260, sporting cybernetic implants and a new name. The Shockers would take advantage of the contract issued by the Columbus Gate city council and claimed a bank near downtown. While they were met with a lost of hostility from the town populace and some of the older guards, the Shockers would earn their keep by eliminating a Brethren patrol. That would be followed up by attack another band of raiders on the outskirts of town to show how "straight" they had gone. Most of the town was unconvinced, but the council ate it up, and wholly welcomed their activities. As time went on they would clash with other bands, however, first with words then with force. The city council and militia would always intervene, but they earned the former raiders few friends. The Shockers would slowly grow over the next four years as their exploits and sense of style attracted recruits and bounties kept them armed. The council announcement of a general bounty of all mutants would be taken to heart by the Shockers, who hunted down every ghoul and swamper they could find. Their casual indifference to whether the individuals were with the Brethren would offend many in town, and the former raiders soon found themselves unwelcome in most places. Following this incident the Shockers have kept mostly to themselves, content to stick around the 'low district', when not at Doc Ellison's or out on contract. They have been involved in several incidents in recent years, and while the council tries to cover for them, there is growing demand for their removal. Several citizens have even begun circulating petitions, though all seem to disappear. Their standing in 2287 is rough but stable, with their conduct on the field causing more damage to their reputation than the words of the townies. Activities & interests The Shockers are obsessed with cybernetics and implants, and have attached a crude religious meaning to the devices. They view them as a way to become "more than human", as much as they see themselves as more than the ghouls and mutants of the Brethren of the Shroud. Their flashy upgrades also attracts a healthy amount of recruits, which is beneficial given the sledgehammer approach to combat the Shockers take. They have been the subject to several complaints to both the City Council and Doc Ellison, but both have been reluctant to take action. Category:Mercenaries Category:Raiders Category:Groups Category:Mississippi